


Special Earth

by aam5ever



Category: Original Work
Genre: Earth Day, Love the planet, Recycling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 10:51:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2226321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aam5ever/pseuds/aam5ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Earth, new to to universe, quickly grows and develops multiple things to make itself unique. Will these things, however, pose a threat against him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Special Earth

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one off, little cutesy children story that I wrote a while ago. I needed somewhere for people to read it, so tada! Comment below some criticism and feedback!

Bam! A rock hit another space rock in the Milky Way Galaxy. Sun, pulsing and shining and on the collided rocks, noticed formation beginning. More rocks got pulled into the makeshift orbit the collided rocks accidentally formed. Soon, Sun was letting its rays down to what it saw as a new part of its family of other rocks. 

The large chunk of dirt and rock that piled into a mass, which resembled a circle, revolved around the molten fiery beast called Sun. Sun provided heat the the already dry and barren Dirt Circle. The other actually developed planets discarded Dirt Circle’s appearance as ‘plain’ and ‘dull’. Mars’ red, bloody appearance struck fear into Dirt Circle’s core while Jupiter’s large figure made Dirt Circle ashamed of itself for being so average. Even Pluto, the dwarf of them all, had a characteristic that made it different. Dirt and it’s only companion, Moon, simply turned around and around in the dark endless matter.

Above all, the light giver to them all, Sun, regarded them all as equals. It did not care if the planet had one moon or 60. It did not think of the amount of rings or the amount of dust. Sun gave them all light somehow, even if some were farther away than others. Sun tried it’s best to remain unbiased.

Suddenly, Dirt Circle realized that it did not only have dirt. It had other sources on it, named Nutrients and Water. 

Nutrients was found all around Dirt’s self, but Water was found in certain places. She was a mover, a non stop force. She and Dirt worked wonderfully, making mud, and soon, sustaining life.

Water decided that Dirt was too much of an ugly name. She referred to it as “Earth”. Earth became a spectacular place as things grew and new species emerged from whatever cells they could have.

Water gave him new things such as plants and animals and humans. She made him spectacular and wonderful. She made him no longer an ‘it’, but a ‘he’. 

Nutrients helped these plants, animals, and humans live successfully. Plants gave animals and humans Oxygen for breathing. The latter gave plants Carbon Dioxide. That and other components around began forming Air. The rate of birth began to speed up. Although some still died, the ones that died made the great contribution of being broken down and becoming Nutrients for the living.

Mars, Jupiter, Neptune and every other planet were surprised at how much Dirt had grown and earned the name Earth. Sun only shined on. Sun knew Earth would become so much more than expected. The other planets were slightly jealous of the new ‘inhabitants’ of Earth. They felt they should also have their own life like that. They, however, did not know how much trouble these new creatures of Earth’s would cause him.

As time went on, or whatever the breathers used as reference for ever revolving day and night, the humans were beginning to take over Earth. Water was becoming more and more sick. Pollution was present in her and in Air. Nutrients was being manipulated into new substances like snacks and vitamin water that Earth never dreamed of. Earth and it’s moon were beginning to feel the sickness of humans. Humans were becoming a disease.

Water was losing her strength more and more each day. Earth feared for her. He tried to hide her underground, tried to give her fresh caves and hidden divots to live in. She was found in two forms, salt and fresh. The humans were stealing all of her fresh side, the side she actually loved dearly. Water and salt was not what Water wanted. She longed for only herself, not any homogeneous mixture.

Earth was becoming sicker. Buildings were built, more and more children were ripping out flowers from him and leaving around Plastic. Plastic, the lazy stubborn substance, refused to be broken down so easily. It frustrated Earth, how the humans were trying to build up a resistance to nature. He caused earthquakes and tornadoes and hurricanes in rage. He believed that taking away the precious buildings they loved so much would force them out into nature. Still, they built the houses and civilizations back up. Earth missed the neanderthals. At least they appreciated him.

The planets around Earth only mocked him with their non disease baring selves. Earth and Moon could only watched helplessly as the disease kept spreading and moving from place to place to place. Earth decided to try to let some diseases of its own enter the fray. Animals carried rabies, and mosquitoes had the lot of the killing on their bites, including Malaria and Yellow Fever. Humans and their cells had their own diseases to worry about, but Earth was beginning to feel as if they needed to be wiped out sooner.

Sun could not help that its shine was tearing through Earth’s ozone layer and affecting the people on him. Sun wanted nothing to do with Earth’s internal conflict. It pulsated and glowed for the humans, which Earth couldn't help but be mad about. Moon, giving Earth night time guidance as well, also infuriated Earth. He felt as if the two were only adding to the problem!

Earth was beginning to go slightly overboard with things. Trying to create diseases, cause natural disasters, and kill off animals humans needed was not working. They bred animals, built more and more things, and created medicine to make up immunities to these diseases. Earth was seeing his precious trees being slaughtered and created into thin sheets for human benefit. He knew that eradicating the human species would prove to be more trouble than expected. Earth even thought that their ability to be so stubborn and unmovable was pretty... spectacular.

Mars couldn’t help but be afraid of humans spreading to it. All the planets felt that way, even Pluto. But Earth had a sudden admiration for the humans. He had to keep them with him no matter what, but the feeling of them on him was less of a nuisance and more of an odd comfort. He only really appreciated them for their stick-to-itiveness, however. Their constant white noise of chatting and screaming and thumps of their busy feet agitated him still. He, all and all, felt neglected and used. They did not seem to appreciate him one bit.

Then came recycling.

Nutrients, Air, and Water realized what was happening before Earth did. The humans weren't throwing away stuff willy nilly anymore. Instead, they put certain materials in certain containers. It perplexed the two. What were they doing? They usually just discarded multiple things in one area. Water traveled downstream to a new type of building she never really paid attention to. A Recycling Center. 

She couldn't see inside, but Air went through the window of the building. Once Air came out, the wind whispered to her what was going on. She could hardly contain her happiness as high tide washed up on a shore many miles away as a result. They were actually trying to help Earth!

One day, something was different on Earth. Earth knew it was a different sort of day. It was a tradition the humans developed for years, and he was thrilled for it. Water, in one of her multiple caves, morphed herself into a human woman’s shape and let her hair and dress stretch through all of the cave and felt it go through all of the sea. She decided to give the human world more of a personal visit. Traveling through tiny puddles, plant roots, and into a lake, she sensed a slight stir up on the surface. Forming the dressed up woman again, her watery appearance at the lake was was unspotted by any eyes.

Earth felt Water’s minuscule presence on scale to the rest of the world, and knew he had to materialize in that area. He formed the dirt and grass around him into a human form, pebbles for eyes and the green sod for hair. His male human form wore the dirty suit with pride as he sat by the lake. Water stood on the surface tension of her lake, staring out to the school with Earth. 

Outside of the school, little kids began to emerge with large rubber gloves cloaking their hands and boots for their feet. The second graders went out to the school’s field and to where they had dug out holes earlier. Every kid got seeds to plant, which they stared at and dropped and played with. Water’s laugh was only ripples in her lake. 

“Happy Earth Day, everyone! Go ahead, plant your seeds. Your flowers and trees will make the world feel nice.” They’re male teacher stated. Each kid, no matter if in skirts of jeans, no matter girl or boy, sat on their knees in the dirt and got to business. Earth felt the little movement, even in that form.

“Felix...” One of the little girls asked her friends. “Why do we have to do this?”

“It’ll help the Earth feel better. It has the flu, I think.” Felix responded blissfully. “Mr.Clark said the Earth was getting a higher temperature. Maybe this is like it’s chicken noodle soup.” Then the boy went back to his planting. The girl pondered the notion.

“Okay.” She shrugged. Water and Earth watched as the girl planted, covered up, and nourished the seed with water. Then she kneeled by it and put her hand on it. Before she left, she whispered, “Get better, Earth. I hope you like your soup.” 

Earth did indeed.


End file.
